


Out of her D(yk)epth

by Anndalchahal



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flirting Through Styling Contests, Lesbian Character, Styling Contests, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anndalchahal/pseuds/Anndalchahal
Summary: Miraland took a bit of adjusting to for this tragic lesbian.





	Out of her D(yk)epth

Being from Earth, she was used to straight women reading her flirting as friendly compliments.

Frustrating, of course, but... things haven't been the same since she arrived in Miraland.

\---

"Oh my God I love your outfit!"  
"Thank you! Can you beat it?"  
"Wait no, wha-"

\---

Of course, sometimes she gets compliments on her butch stylings.  
"I love that pinafore!"  
"Thanks, it has pockets."  
"Let's compete in a practical unisex style!"

\---

...but it's not all bad, all the time.  
"That's a lovely dress, how many pairs of underwear it did take to craft it?"  
"Just one." Her company grins. "Wanna see?"


End file.
